Noah Munck
Noah Bryant Munck (born May 3rd, 1996 in Orange County, California, age 17) is a teen American actor, best known for his main role (as of season 4) as Gibby Gibson on the Nickelodeon television series, iCarly, and is given rather humorous lines, often removing his shirt. He will be reprising this role in'' Gibby''. He has also appeared in The Rainbow Tribe, All of Us, and 1321 Clover. Another role also includes his portrayal of Bobby Sinclair, the junior lawn-mowing entrepreneur in the TruGreen commercials. He also guest starred on Wizards of Waverly Place ''as one of the Wiz-Tech Executives and on the ''ER episode "I Feel Good", (the second to last episode). He has appeared in Tru-Green lawn-care commercials and another one of them with his brother (a football commercial). Noah has a brother named Ethan who plays Guppy Gibson, Gibby's younger brother on iCarly. He also had the voice role of Xavir on Phineas and Ferb. Early life Munck lives in Mission Viejo in Orange County, California, where he was born. He is the eldest of five children of Kymbry (née Robinson) and Greg Munck, an executive pastor at a church in Mission Viejo. One of his brothers, Ethan Munck, played Gibby's 8-year-old brother Guppy Gibson in three episodes of iCarly. Munck has three other siblings: Taylor, Elijah, and Micah. Munck is the great-grandson by his mother's side of the late character actor Bartlett Robinson, who appeared in Leave it All to Beaver as George Compton. Career ''iCarly'' In 2007, Munck began a recurring role on the Nickelodeon television series iCarly, as one of Carly, Sam and Freddie's friends Gibby for three seasons. In 2010, Munck was added to the opening credits of the third season of iCarly, officially making him a part of the main cast. In 2011, he was nominated for the "Favorite TV Sidekick" award at the Kids' Choice Awards. Activism Munck is an active supporter of Camp Del Corazon, a summer camp on Catalina Island, California, for children with heart disease. Trivia *Noah is also co-starring in another NICK movie "Nicky Deuce" *Noah's new Tumblr is "noahthemunck" *Noah is working on a new movie with iCarly co-star Jennette McCurdy and other Nickelodeon stars Ariana Grande, Chris O'neal, Noah Crawford, and Ciara Bravo. **The movie will be titled "Swindle" *Noah is getting his own iCarly spin-off series, Gibby. *Noah is the oldest of five kids. *He is the great-grandson of long time character actor Bartlett Robinson. *He is the son of a pastor and a housewife. *His favorite animal is the elephant. *His favorite vacation spot is Mammoth Mountain. *His favorite subject in school is Social Studies. *His favorite place to celebrate is La Fondue in San Juan, Capistrano. *His favorite color is red. *He has 3 brothers and 1 sister, thus making them a family of 7, including the parents. *He was first featured in the opening credits at the start of Season 4. Since then, he has been a main character. *He is the youngest of the iCarly cast *Noah is allergic to shellfish. *He says he prefers football to basketball. *His favorite basketball team is Miami Heat. *He prefers Pepsi to Coke, and he also likes Cherry Pepsi and Diet Pepsi. *Noah's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iWin a Date, iEnrage Gibby, iQuit iCarly, iPsycho, and iStart a Fan War. **"I love all of these because they feature the character I’m lucky enough play and they show different sides of Gibby. They also feature storylines with Jerry Tranior, who is so much fun to work with and they introduce the world to my real life brother, Ethan a.k.a. 'Guppy'." *Noah journals about his trip to help the people of Haiti for Seventeen Magazine. *Noah has been dating American Idol alum Schyler Dixon since Spring 2012 and the met during production of iGet Banded. *Noah will continue to work with iCarly creator and executive producer Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon like former co-star Jennette McCurdy, but on separate projects. Filmography TV and film work DVD features *''Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?'' DVD game Awards and nominations Gallery Click here for Noah's gallery. Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Teens Category:Cast Category:Main Cast